


Hyper Jealousy

by IcedLexatte



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: My now fiancée wanted a hyper fic involving the two of us so this is what happened.





	Hyper Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeriin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/gifts).



As Lexa and Em approached the main hall of the convention the crowds were increasing exponentially. Glancing around they could see all kinds of cosplay going on , sharing a knowing look upon noticing the vast amounts of cultural appropriation going on. 

Not wanting to let ignorant people ruin their fun though they decide to focus on everything else that is going on around them.

Still looking around Lexa’s eyes are drawn to something, in the distance , someone amongst the crowd of scantily clad anime cosplayers, was someone wearing an incredibly distinctive orange shirt with exposed pink sleeves.

By this point the two of them were both had noticed,

“Em can you believe there’s a-”

“We need to go get a picture!”

With barely time for the sentence to leave her mouth, the person who must have been at least 50 feet away, has now turned around to face their direction, they were starting to look less and less like like a cosplayer as they quickly approached where Em and Lexa were now just stood in confusion.

“Em is that you! I can’t believe you’re here too! It’s not like i’d stalk anyone or anything. This is such a great surprise” 

“This can’t even be real can it” Lexa questioned.

“It can and it is” The person who was now unquestionably Hyper responded.

Clearly the three of them were excited about the situation.

 

After a few seconds though, she had noticed Em and Lexa holding hands. This caused her to shoot a look at Lexa which could mean nothing but trouble. 

“Em we need to go and do something over here” Hyper now grabbing Em by the hand and quickly dragging her off deeper into the crowd and disappearing into a mass of other humans.

Lexa was left standing there wondering what had actually just happened.

“Hyper where are you taking her?” she yelled but there was no response , the two of them had almost completely vanished.

The fact that Em didn’t try to stop Hyper from dragging her away clearly meant that she hated her, she knew this. 

Hurt and disillusioned she decides to wander around in the opposite direction to where the two of them had gone.

 

* * *

Still with a tight hold on Em’s hand, Hyper was dragging her through the crowds of people. 

“Hyper we can’t just leave Lexa by herself”

Going deeper and deeper into the crowds , it was difficult to talk and them to hear each other.

Eventually with them reaching a room way back in the deepest depths of the centre, on the door was just a sign which read Hyper Fangirl session 5pm-?

The inside of this room was quiet enough that Hyper could now perhaps process being spoken to, without the distraction of crowd noise, Em realised.

“Hyper I’m excited to see you but we can’t just leave Lexa by herself, can we please go find her?”

Clearly this upset her to hear,

“I just wanted to spend time with you, maybe if we had fun together you’d remember that you love me”

“I do but we can’t just run away and abandon Lexa she’s important too”

Being clearly too stubborn to listen to any of the truthful things she was being told she quickly changes the subject about her v-log.

“We need to record me v-log though!”  
Not knowing when she would get another chance to do this, reluctantly she agrees.  
* * *

After wandering around for what felt like an eternity, by herself with Em here, having no idea what to do with herself. 

“I can’t believe Hyper would steal my girlfriend and now my life is hell” she cries out loud.

“Why is your life hell?” a stranger's voice yelled back, to which she just sighed why would someone ask why?

With her new resigned demeanor and with her being near the entrance , she considers just leaving forever .

Lexa however spotted something right as she was about to leave, There was a replica disney pumpkin carriage just sitting by the far wall unguarded. 

Realizing this was the perfect plan to win back Em from Hyper, she borrows it temporarily, however pushing a carriage herself through a huge crowd was easier said than done.

Looking around for anyone who could possible help her in her romantic quest , she see’s the most perfect cosplayer to help.

“Hey Ice bear would you be able to pull this carriage to the back room? I’ll pay you”

Without paying much attention to the rest of the crowd they quickly agree and reach the back room.

* * *

“And to end this V-log I just want to say hi to platypusbunny on twitter I love you!” Hyper squees excitedly before being interrupted by a banging on the door.

“Hyper please let me have Em back don’t steal her”

This was an awkward situation for everyone , and stubbornly she was refusing to let Lexa into the room. 

Moments pass and eventually Em decides to take matters into her own hands and unlock the doors seeing the Polar bear pulled pumpkin carriage outside of the doors.

“Em please still love me , remember how we want a pumpkin carriage at our wedding!”

The romantic moment is quickly ruined by Hyper noticing the polar bear pulling the carriage.

“You bought a polar bear to fight me? Don’t you know that’s where my need for attention comes from?”

From her pocket she pulls out what looks to be some kind of explosive device.  
“Hyper what are you doing” Lexa yells at her

“Everyone else was too busy to help me get Em to love me , even Benny was busy being on a date with the stupid critic”

“Where did you even get that from” they both ask her at once

“From Devil Boner, even though he was too busy to help me too. Clearly nobody cares about me”

“They all love you hyper” Em interjects

Neither Lexa or Hyper clearly wanted to fight the other but wanted to win Em’s love , they both apprehensively approached each other. 

Right as they are about to be face to face, there is a screeching yell.

“Hyper you’re dating Devil Boner and you’re both poly, and Lexa we’re poly too. Not to mention I LOVE BOTH OF YOU, YOU DUMBASSES”

Both of them look at each other realizing just how right Em was , she could love both of them and there was really no need to fight each other at all. 

“I’m going to leave you two to sort this out” she mentions as she leaves the room.

* * *

After minutes of awkward silence and just staring at each other , Hyper tries to start conversation.

“Enslaving a polar bear to pull your carriage was a pretty badass plan y’know” 

“Thanks, you not being afraid of those explosives was awesome”

With a new found admiration of the lengths each other would go for , for the sake of someone they loved , they shared a hug.

“Why Em anyway I’m more of a hipster than she is , and I know that’s your type” Lexa playfully teased her

“I just knew that she could love me and that she did”

“She’s not the only one though”

With the two of them both feeling a weird warmth inside , their faces gradually verging closer and closer together and at exactly that moment Em returns.

“Looks like everything is sorted then!” she giggles to herself

“Which is good because I’m hungry, let’s go get dinner and then see what happened the rest of the evening” she continued with a smirk of her face, grabbing both of their hands and leading them out of the room, whilst Hyper instinctually punches the Polar bear on her way out.


End file.
